Abandoning Love
by Xxemogirl122xX
Summary: Larina is trapped between power and protecting the ones she loves. But when she discovers the dimensional witch Yuko, she is forced to chose between the two. what does she chose? Power.


_~Abandoning Love~_

_Chapter 1 – Fate:Larina_

On the frail wings of god, we believe in what we desire most. The unobtainable. That…is what we want most along with our unfulfilled dreams and hope.

"Hope…" Larina whispered to herself, closing the book. A saddened expression on her face. "There's no hope left within this world." Looking up to the sky, she watched as a plane flow over head. Revering back to reality, she quickly pulled out her notebook and began to scribble upon it.

All hope is shattered

Strange. Did she mean to write that? Maybe she did it unconsciously she thought, quickly pushing the thought aside.

(So many strange things have been happening lately…has the time come for me to leave this world and find the next?)

Though in truth Larina didn't want to leave this world. It felt like home to her. Though that was probably due to the fact that it almost completely resembled her home land. It's so beautiful and peaceful. She didn't want to be here when this world would come crumbling down. Thinking of when that day would come made her think of the how she wouldn't be able to to anything but run to the next world. Though she was the one who had agreed to pay in order to gain her current powers.

From far way a loud explosion could be heard along with countless cries and scream. Larina had wandered to the unknown part of the town and watched as a bomb was dropped out of the plane she recognized from earlier. A few feet away a mother with her child screamed for someone to help her but unfortunately she didn't seem to notice the flames of the fire growing rather high behind her and was engulfed by the flames before anyone could get to her. A some what sadness panged through Larina's body as she felt sympathy for the couple. But what could she do? She agreed to the contract the witch had offered so she couldn't break that. If she did, She would be thrown into the depths of hell the second she did. She thought her self foolish for agreeing to something so absurd. She regretted it, hated herself for it. She abandoned the only thing she had left in the world, for power. Larina balled her fists as people looked over to her with pleading faces for her to help. Not wanting to get involved she turned on her heel and ran away. She ran just like she always did.

(I have to leave this world! I need to go before everything's destroyed!)

Larina felt her body become lighter as she ran on, the power surging through out her body. The blood red ribbons snaking around her body as she heard the spell being chanted though her mind and the words flowed onto the ribbons. She had stopped running and was lifted off her feet into the air her body going limb as she felt the power take complete control. Soon enough Larina had vanished from the world that was being consumed by the massive flames and awaited the next world. The only thing left behind of her existence was a torn piece of paper the read: All hope is shattered.

Feeling dazed and cold Larina slowly awake. Still feeling a bit numb from the power she tried to pull herself together. Her mind hazy and fuzzy, she sat up instantly regretting that decision as she found herself passed out in the snow of a forest and an icy wind gusted past her making her shiver for all that remained of her clothes was the blue/violet old fashioned dress she was wearing but because of the events within the previous world, the dress was burned up to her knees and the long sleeves were now half way charred by the fire. Instinctively wrapping her arms around herself she slowly got up wobbling every so often she started walking hoping to find something, anything within the snow blizzard.

(Damn witch! Couldn't give me the power to know what world I'm heading to!)

Soon enough though Larina could her voices in the distance and was relived for her legs were becoming numb having the snow almost passed her shin. She didn't how much longer she could go until her legs gave out. And sure enough, that's just what they did over on her face; she lay there covered in the freezing snow as her mind went black.


End file.
